vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103191-dinged-50-now-what
Content ---- ---- ---- If you care about the story, I suggest holding off on that until the next patch. The entire zone's quest texts are severely bugged right now. <_< | |} ---- Awesome! Thank you very much! I'm going to give it a read now. XD Thanks! :D LOL! I'd rather be a square then! :) Thanks for the heads up! D: I actually enjoy the story so I'll hold off on it then. ; __; Want to find out so much more.. already have some theories that I am itching to share with my buddies but don't want to spoil the story for them! | |} ---- Awwww. You must be a filthy casual, then. The truly hardcore make sure to make a huge scene at even the smallest issue. And unless you threaten to leave, no one will ever take you seriously. Maybe Wildstar isn't for you? | |} ---- Drat! D: You found out my terrible secret! Now I will have to silence you with my carebear stare! In all honesty, Wildstar is the game that I have been looking for in mmos. Actiony with challenge! Tera Online and GW2 didn't fullfill what I was looking for even though I enjoy both those games very much. I play a lot of platformers, figthers, puzzles and FPS so the actiony combat of Wildstar makes it a lot of fun. :) | |} ---- You should have gotten perfectly good level 50 gear through quest rewards. Otherwise you can always check the auction house for decent gear. It's very affordable. | |} ---- Yeah, I actually had a full set of level 50 PVP gear saved up when I dinged. So I replaced all my quest greens with PVP gear and started doing dailies and buying PVE blues to either fill in the gaps or replace the PVP pieces. Between that, crafting and couple of lucky world drops, I'm back in all 50 PVE blues - and the mobs in the daily zones just kind of melt away. | |} ---- Reading over what Chaze linked, it seems that you are correct. I didn't finish questing in Western Grimvault unforutantely. >__>;; I honestly didn't even consider it to be imporant to do so and feel very foolish right now. I actually got to 50 near the beginning of Western Grimvault. :( I am not going to lie... it's a little scary running around there by youself so I was putting it off but it's time to put on my adult pants on and give it a go. | |} ---- ---- ---- No wait! D: No rebelllions! I'd love to do Adventures but I can't. :( I'm waiting on my friends to catch up to me (maybe 2 or 3 more weeks depending on how much life likes them) before doing any group content. There is a lot of laughing, poking fun at each other, figuring out the challenges together that we like to do. If I go in and learn how to do it before them it will make it less amusing when we start making confused noises at all the red circles appearing below our feet! I know Adventures are easier than dungeons but I don't mind waiting for them. :) Thanks you for the suggestion though! :D Knowing this will make it easier for them to get renown, gems and loot so they don't have to fall too far behind to get the genisis key. | |} ---- Do a few of each of the adventures right now imo...that way when you finally get around the doing the same adventures with your friends at least 1 of you will know the basics of the place. It might save a bit of headaches and frustration unless you guys *want* to try learning everything all from scratch. | |} ---- Tex I *cupcake*ing love you, the more I see your posts the more I want to buy you a beer | |} ---- Lots of players are doing adventure so you could just use the group finder and you will have a found a group within 2 to 20 mins. As it is your first time doing adventure better let your team mates know about it and they can tell you what to do or read adventure guides like this https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/72540-adventures-gold-medals/. Need to note down the main objective of adventure is to get gold otherwise your team will disban when they don't get gold, but don't worry about it as is quite easy to get it even in your first time. Also get the best gear to make it much easier and go to the class forums and ask other players what is the best ability build for your character class to be the most effective. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would like to know where all this lvl 50 gear drops while questing... i didn't have any when i dinged 50. :p I bought some from rep vendors and at the auction house. | |} ---- ---- Would but just got me some lol then made some more money and got my storage bags full. OP- Lots to try and keep up with you have a pretty good list if those are what you like to do. Enjoy. | |} ----